


My Heart Belongs To......?

by Larrys_Magic69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Other, Smut, bjs, idk what else xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_Magic69/pseuds/Larrys_Magic69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would she say Hi to the future and start over again or Stay in the horrible past...?<br/>would She choose the one who crashed suddenly into her world and saved her ..or the one who caused her pain but -yet- still adores her....?<br/>WILL<br/>IT<br/>EVER<br/>CHANGE????</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs To......?

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> THIS IS MY FIRST 1D FICTION EVERRRRR :DDD  
> So excuse it if its crappy! xD  
> i suck at the beginnings but i promise it will get better! :)))  
> hope y'll like it! xx

she was the unknown character in her school..  
"invisible" as she would like to describe her own self  
Seems Dark, Mysterious..wearing all dark..  
but what people dont know is..under that purple T-shirt and black ripped jeans ..there's a brokenhearted girl  
the dark dip dyed hair ..and the dark make up she wears.. all this figure goes by the name "Kate Hamilton"  
a junior Student in Barewood High School.  
She was like many Teenagers in this world ,getting bullied Everyday.. Everyday , a group of kids would stuck in her way home , they would beat her 'till she was bleeding ,then call her names and steal her money and just..run away!  
no one ever knows how she suffered..obviously! who'd she tell??? she has no friends and no one to stick up with her.besides..she doesn't want the people to think she is weak or something!!  
after all the drama she gets to her home,excepting a hose full of laughter and happiness like the other normal houses..but no! not in her case,she enters a dark,cold house..empty of feelings and happiness..you cold swear there's no one living there!  
Kate's Parents split up when she was only 5 years old,her dad left her and her mom alone..then her mom started to drink and goes out ..she always leaves the house when Kate is at school.Sometimes she returns at 3 a.m ,sometimes at 7a.m when Kate is getting out for school and sometimes she never returns!! Kate didn't care too much,because she knows at the end she will come back..maybe after 3 days or even a week!  
Kate entered her house "Empty" as usual,kicking her snickers off and putting her bag to the side..then,walking straight to the kitchen..making something to warm her up ,she goes to her room closing the door and just laying down on her bed ,she grabs her iPod and her earphones ..putting "The Script" or "Cold Play" on Replay..once the music starts ..a new world begins for her..a world where's no one to judge her and beat her,where she can be her own self..just her and the music.  
She still remembers the first time she used the music to cure her pains ..

**FLASH BACK**

 

"WHY THE HELL I HAVE ALWAYS TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY LIFE PAIGE! THIS IS MY LIFE AND THERES NO FUCKING PLACE IN IT FOR YOU AND DOT SAY A WORD ABOUT WHAT SHALL I DO OKAY??"  
"WHAT?? what do you mean by "theres no place for you"?????? EDWARD AM YOUR WIFE FOR GOD SAKE AND WE BOTH HAVE A CHILD TO RAISE....TOGETHER!!! And are you excepting me to just stay here and watching u sleep with that whore?????? of course am not!"  
"NO YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE!! OKAY?? I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO MY MOTHER AT THE FIRST PLACE AND DIDN'T MARRY YOU!  
you know what?? am out of this house ..Raise the child by yourself Paige!!"  
"what?? Edward wait! you can't just leave me here...! and what about Kate..Edwar-" *The front door slammed shut*

Kate watched innocently as her parents were having there usual fight..and her dad leaving them alone..her mom was crying and throwing everything in her way,Kate -too- was crying! she felt scared and insecure..it wasn't the first time that her parents were fighting, but this time ..it was odd! she may be too young to understand..but she knew it..her father won't come ..he was gone!  
ran to her room ..throwing her small body on the bed.. crying so hard and soaking the pillow with her tears, she suddenly ..heard a loud noisy music that was playing on the radio..Rock N' Roll ..it made her safe..in some way! it was Only music .but for her , it was the shelter she was waiting for a long time ago! since then ..music became the sou of Kate..it was her new world ..and she will never think of giving up of it

**END OF FLASH BACK**

with refreshing all these painful memories ..Kate fell asleep to the sound of "AM WITH YOU" playing in her iPod.. tears streaming down her face..hoping that tomorrow will be a better day although its impossible! but she just hopes for it. actually what she doesn't know is that there's someone who will change all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> still has much thats already been written :)  
> please con. reading! :D  
> ilysm! x :)


End file.
